Business Before Pleasure
by tinylexie
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius have been given the task of getting answers from some Blood-Traitors. The two Death Eaters, however, have slightly different priorities. Takes place during the First Wizarding War.


Bellatrix was still tapping her foot impatiently when she finally saw the masked and hooded figure approaching her.

"Well?" she demanded.

"They're all asleep now," Lucius said.

"So, does that mean we're finally allowed to attack?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Yes, but try to keep at least somewhat quiet," Lucius replied. "That last thing we need is for the Blood-Traitors to be woken up by a herd of elephants."

"I don't sound like a herd of elephants," Bellatrix protested angrily.

Lucius did not reply. Instead, he turned and began to make his way back towards the house.

Bellatrix allowed herself a few moments to fume before following Lucius. Even he couldn't make her angry enough to miss out of a chance to teach some Blood-Traitors a much needed and well-deserved lesson.

Lucius first checked the front door for wards and alarms before using his wand to open it.

"They haven't even taken any precautions," Lucius spoke, his voice sounding disappointed.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Lucius always complained whenever a mission was too easy.

"I hope you didn't spend too much time on creating diagrams," Bellatrix said in mock concern.

"I kept it simple this time," Lucius smirked. "Basically, you do whatever I tell you to do."

Bellatrix looked at Lucius with an outraged expression on her face, which caused the blond-haired wizard to chuckle slightly in amusement.

Lucius, however, quickly turned serious once more. "Follow me," he ordered, "and remember to keep silent."

Bellatrix didn't know why Lucius always insisted on treating her like a small child. She was older than him by several years. That, however, had never seemed to matter to him, not even when they had been children.

Lucius paused outside a room.

"Two of them are sleeping in here," he whispered. "Subdue them and start questioning them. I'll go get the two that are sleeping upstairs."

As quiet as a shadow, Lucius disappeared from Bellatrix's side.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, pulled out her wand and entered the room with eager anticipation.

She must have been a little too eager, however, because one of the sleeping Blood-Traitors suddenly woke up. But before the man could cry out a warning, Bellatrix had ropes tightly binding him. She quickly did the same to the other man that was still sleeping.

_This is way too easy,_ Bellatrix couldn't help thinking. Not that she would say those words out loud to Lucius, of course.

Both men were now wide-awake.

_A little too late for that._

"Hello, little Blood-Traitors," Bellatrix almost sang. "We're going to have some fun tonight."

Bellatrix then put each man under the Cruciatus Curse. The sounds of their tortured screams were like music to her ears.

Bellatrix suddenly heard the sound of two large objects hitting the floor behind her. She spun around and saw Lucius standing in the doorway. She also saw two men, bound by ropes, on the floor.

_Lucius and his dramatic entrances._

"I hope that will all that screaming I've been hearing, that you've gotten some answers from them," Lucius drawled lazily.

"No, I haven't asked them any questions yet," Bellatrix said cheerfully. "I like to soften them up first."

"So, basically, you've gotten nothing accomplished," Lucius spoke.

"Putting any Blood-Traitor in their proper place is always an accomplishment," Bellatrix retorted.

"The Dark Lord wants answers to his questions," Lucius responded.

"The Dark Lord also told us to have some fun," Bellatrix returned. "He told us to make sure that the filth learn their lesson."

"I would like to get the necessary answers before you damage their minds beyond repair," Lucius snapped.

"All right, all right," Bellatrix said impatiently. "I can do business before pleasure if that will make you happy."

Bellatrix then used her wand to levitate the two men that Lucius had bought into the room. She floated them over to the other two. She was not careful with their landing.

Bellatrix smirked at the loud sound that their bodies caused when they hit the floor.

"Playtime is over now," Bellatrix giggled. "I hope you're all ready for some serious business."

"Which I will be taking care of," Lucius spoke as he pushed his way past Bellatrix. He then pulled out a bottle, which was full of a clear liquid that looked almost like water.

"Veritaserum?" Bellatrix sneered. "You're going to use Veritaserum on them?"

"I find the Cruciatus Curse to be very ineffective when it comes to getting truthful answers," Lucius replied. "People will say anything to stop the pain. And people like you will believe anything that you hear. I should set up a tea party between you and the Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He's gullible as well."

"You are so hilarious," Bellatrix said sarcastically. She then looked over at the four bound men, the terror on their faces clear. "You Blood-Traitors really are lucky tonight. My companion here really is a gentle soul. How he became a Death-Eater is truly one of the world's greatest mysteries."

"You are a horrible liar," Lucius responded.

"That's why I brought you along," Bellatrix smirked.

"Well, I am a man of many talents," Lucius said smugly as he forced three drops of the Veritaserum into each of the four men's mouths.

"Just let me know when you're finished with them," Bellatrix said. "You can have the business portion of tonight's mission if you want, but the pleasure portion is mine."

"The Dark Lord will care more for his answers than he will whatever tales you might have to tell him," Lucius responded.

"The Dark Lord knows that I am his most loyal, his most faithful-" Bellatrix began.

Lucius, however, tuned Bellatrix out. He preferred to get business over as quickly and as efficiently as possible. To him, Bellatrix's idea of pleasure was nothing more than a waste of valuable time that could be spent doing something more useful.

Like more important business.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Fudge is the Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes during the time period of this story.**


End file.
